catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flamefur2778
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats in the Shadows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pack of the Shining Moon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivyclaw (Talk) 04:04, May 18, 2012 Hiya Hi, I'm Moonbird, a rollback and chat-mod on this wiki.If you have any questions let me know, I'd be happy to help! Oh and welcome. ♥Moonbird♥ 22:48, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I also do custom signatures if you need one. Some of the regular ones automatically issued don't work....♥Moonbird♥ Please Stop Ok I noticed on Leafclan you have bugged them a lot, what you did by commenting so much yeah that's called spamming and I recommend you stop now. You can ask just ounce and if you need help ask a staff member, or join Project Adopt a User. Your new I know, but you still have a warning. 00:36, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: RPG Question Well, first you get a Roleplay Character. Then, on the Clan page, there will be a RPG section. You RP under it by clicking the edit button next to that section and there should be a line under the last RP made by someone. You put yours under that line and when done sign it with your signature. Then you put another line by putting 4 of - for the next person. That's all you have to do! By the way, there is a Project:Adopt A User for new users like you where you can get a mentor. You can add a comment if you want to join. Your mentor will answer questions just like this. ♥Moonbird♥ 15:37, May 19, 2012 (UTC) WTF?? Wtf? Huh? Your a little chiken. You need to tell me what you were going to say that's just rude Flamefur. If you need me to go on and on then tell me. You need to tell Moon, Rain, and I what you were going to say RIGHT NOW. No chickens ✩ Ice ✩ 20:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I agree. It was one thing to say you would and then not say it. Another to completly run off. Please tell us what it was. It was downright rude. And we dont tolerate that. So tell us or apligize or something because I am VERY upset, ♥Moonbird♥ Icefern is my cousin xD On chat I came in a little bit after you were on earlier. And guess what I saw? This: Sure Ok so dragon argued with schizzle like five times and then blah blah blah ok and then they banned dragon because they kicked him out but he kept coming back *catches breath* and they banned him for 2 days but made a mistake to 3 daysi think schizzle did it on purpose I think that's a little rude? But of course not to you! I have feelings and I don't care if you thinks it's a stupid reason to be upset, I'm not I way far from that. I am mad. And for 1 I did not do it on purpose let me say it one more time so you will understand, I.DID.NOT.DO.IT.ON.PURPOSE. just because i am new at being an admin doesn't mean you don't listen to me. You treat me like you would treat Moonbird and Jaymoon. You have done it! You officially made me MAD! Are you happy? Looks like you and dragon have tried to do it huh? You know, it's no point in trying to make you listen because you wont. But this time you better. I'm done, I.DID.NOT.DO.IT.ON.PURPOSE. And don't forget it. Chat Herro Flameh, I have to talk to you. Umm last night (I think it was lastnight) you were on chat and I tried to talk to you but you didn't respond so I kicked (that doesn't count promise) and you didn't come back i though you would but you didn't. But you have 3 warnings! I am sad to say but that is a 3 day ban from chat. But I will give you one more chance alright? Use it well! Oh well. I think icey is going to delete the wiki, so we wont be able to go on it. She doesn't want it anymore. And NO I DON'T think you're a creeper. You're to nice for that ;) --Jaymoon home is with the one you love 05:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello. You are an idiot. ISN'T IT OBIVOUS the wikia is dead. go fuk a tree. Also, learn how to spell. You make me laugh you bitch.